Niñera
by Tirakatanas
Summary: Si años atrás le hubieran dicho al propio Neji Hyûga que le acabaría tomando aprecio a un niño se hubiera reído. No obstante, la llegada al mundo de su sobrino y la insistencia de Hinata para que pasase tiempo con él le he hecho cambiar de parecer. ¿Podrá cuidar de un niño sin perder la cabeza? NejiTen - NaruHina.


Los gritos, los golpes y los lloriqueos habían inundado por completo la casa secundaria del complejo Hyûga, alborotando y desordenando todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso como si se tratase de un huracán enfurecido. El pequeño correteaba por todas las salas mientras aporreaba con estridencia un pequeño tambor de juguete que su tío le había dado para intentar tranquilizarle, consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Ahora el niño se dedicaba a cantar a todo pulmón canciones infantiles y absurdas que se iba inventando sobre la marcha, sin parar quieto.

Tras de él iba Neji, que intentaba de todas las maneras humanas posibles arrebatarle el tambor, y cada vez que lo conseguía Kazuo comenzaba a llorar hasta revolverle las entrañas al Hyûga. ¿Cómo era posible que un enano de apenas 5 años le pusiera de tan mal humor? ¿Por qué no podía parar quieto ni un mísero segundo? ¿En qué momento se le pasó por la cabeza a su prima Hinata que él, el hombre con menos sentido de la amabilidad sobre la faz de la Tierra, podría hacerse cargo de un niño?

Suspiró por millonésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde y se rindió al comprender que no había otra forma de tenerle entretenido. El pequeño Uzumaki cogió el tambor entre risas y palabrería para luego proseguir con su tortura:

- Meeeeh, ¡Tío Neji es un estirado, un estirado, un estirado! -canturreó, bailando al son de su propia melodía inventada.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así, niño? -inquirió el ojiblanco al borde de un colapso neuronal.

- ¡Papá! -exclamó lleno de júbilo mientras se subía a lo alto de la cama para saltar en el mullido colchón sin cerrar su pequeña boca.

¿Quién sino Naruto iba a maleducar a su hijo de esa forma? Se juró a sí mismo que el Uzumaki se las pagaría por volver a su propio sobrino en su contra.

Agotado psicológicamente de tal infierno, se dejó caer sobre la cama donde Kazuo saltaba y saltaba. Dios, él solo quería escapar de este terremoto de niño...

Hasta que de repente... se calló. Mágica y misteriosamente.

Neji se incorporó sobre la cama con la suficiente rapidez como para ver cómo el pequeño se encontraba agazapado, con aquella mirada en sus ojos que parecía clamar "_voy a hacer algo malo_" para luego saltar de la cama al suelo. El Hyûga no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Qué tipo de niño medianamente cuerdo se lanza hacia el suelo como si de una piscina se tratase? ¿Este era el resultado de mezclar los genes Uzumaki con los que su prima?

El llanto de Kazuo no se hizo de esperar, siendo lo único que se oía en la casa. Recogió a su sobrino del suelo con cuidado, sentándolo sobre la misma cama de la que segundos antes había volado.

- No, no, no, no. Kazuo no llores, venga. -le imploró, elevando la barbilla del joven para examinar su amoratada barbilla y el pequeño reguero de sangre que salía de ella.- Vamos chico, no es nada. Solo es un moratón, un pequeño golpe.

- ¡Me duele! -lloriqueó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡ME DUELE!

- ¡Claro que te duele! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Te has lanzado de bruces contra el suelo! -le reprendió, intensificando aún más el caudal de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Mierda. Aquel no era el efecto que esperaba lograr.- Escucha, vamos a curarte esa barbilla y luego vamos a seguir jugando, ¿vale? Pero por favor, deja de llorar...

Le tomó un rato, pero el rubio acabó por aceptar de mala gana y poco a poco accedió a dejarse desinfectar y curar la herida que él mismo se había provocado. Neji tomó un algodón impregnado en agua oxigenada y lo fue pasando con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible por el mentón del pequeño, que profería todo tipo de quejidos mas no se movía más de lo necesario. Al acabar le selló el corte con una tirita y acarició la cabeza de Kazuo.

- Ahora nada de juguetear por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Eres un ninja herido, necesitas reposo. -intentó convencerle, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el joven. Si algo había heredado de su padre (aparte de su habilidad para resultar molesto) era esa pasión innata por el mundo shinobi y esa facilidad para animarse.

- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! -exclamó lleno de repentina vitalidad.- Pero entonces no puedo hacer misiones... Mmmm... -caviló dubitativo.- ¿Y si me lees un cuento, Tío Neji?

El susodicho vio aquella vía de escape como la única viable si quería que su revoltoso sobrino se relajase y dejara de causar problemas, por lo que accedió y le pidió que escogiese uno de los muchos libros que se encontraban esparcidos desordenadamente por toda la habitación. Anotación mental: recoger todo este estropicio antes de que Tenten llegase a casa o iba a haber problemas.

Como era de esperar Kazuo regresó al poco tiempo con su historia favorita: _Rem el legendario ninja_. Había escuchado a su prima una y otra vez relatársela cuando no era más que un bebé, ¿cómo dudar de su pasión por ese libro? El ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre la cama, dejando que el pequeño Uzumaki se acurrucara en su pecho para disfrutar así de la lectura. No tardó demasiado en frotarse los ojos con cansancio, retirándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en sus pestañas y haciéndose un ovillo mientras se dejaba envolver por la voz de Neji.

El Hyûga sostuvo el libro con una mano mientras con la otra lo abrazaba y arropaba. Era extraño lo bien que se le daba ser "padre" cuando el niño en cuestión estaba dormido; no era nada del otro mundo, era consciente, pero ya era más de lo que había logrado con anterioridad. De alguna forma la calidez que le transmitía su sobrino le hizo pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, podría acostumbrarse a cuidarle de cuándo en cuándo.

En cuanto comprobó que Kazuo se había quedado dormido sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo y de la paciencia que había tenido a lo largo del día. Ahora la cuestión era... ¿cómo diantres iba a levantarse de la cama si tenía a un niño durmiendo sobre su pecho? Mierda, se encontraba atrapado entre su sobrino y la cama.

Lo último que recuerda antes de que una escandalizada Tenten le despertase era haberse relajado sobre el mullido colchón mientras pensaba cómo levantarse sin despertar a la bestia que yacía sobre él.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic en un vano intento de hacer un NejiTen y un NaruHina a la vez, ¿y qué mejor forma que con un revoltoso niño UzumakixHyûga para unir ambas parejas? :3

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre si continuar o no esta historia; tengo unas vagas ideas en la cabeza pero me gustaría conocer su opinión. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me dejan sus opiniones y/o ideas?


End file.
